robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lurker
( Hello , before I begin the actual story , I would like to address a couple of things . Feel free to skip this , although it would be highly appreciated if you stick around . First of all , please do not post hate in the comments . I’m honestly trying , and you calling my pasta “ garbage ” isn’t helping . Second , please do not vandalize / edit this specific pasta , unless it’s a simple spelling mistake or grammar error . There are plenty of other tales on here that are either empty or available to claim . Last , Thank you so much for taking your time to read this , and I hope you enjoy my story ! <3 ) Roblox is portrayed as a child - friendly game with no evil intentions . It is said to be a platform where “ imagination thrives ”. But what about the part of Roblox that experiences something dark and unforgettable ? Well , we’re just going to have to wait and see . That casual day , I was playing Murder Mystery 2 . Once I got completely sick of it , my only thought was to play some role - playing game . Boys and Girls Hangout was the first to come up in the suggested , so exactly there I went . When I spawned , I was sure almost every player on this app had the same exact idea , because the place was absolutely flooded . Mobs of people flooded in and out of the dance club , as well as the tiny little shop and playground . It was complete chaos . I came across one female named Jess , who wasn’t the nicest person , but so far my only friend there . We decided to head to the mansion , which was peaceful , and surprisingly empty ! As we were chatting , I noticed someone behind Jess . It was someone dressed in a bright orange cloak and a lime - green fedora . Their face was completely covered by something I couldn’t recognize , and the shoes were brownish - bronze , almost glowing in the dim lighting . I’ve never seen anyone so different , so I shooed Jess away and introduced myself to this exciting stranger . The conversation went something like this : Me : Hi there . My name’s Jewel . You seem nice . Want to be friends ? :) Stranger : You have thirty seconds . Me : What ? I’m a little confused . Stranger : How unfortunate . Now the curse passes on to you ! That was the last thing the stranger said before hurrying away and jumping out the window . When I was left alone , I tried to find Jess . I searched and searched , until I finally stumbled upon a bedroom I did not see before . When I slowly but steadily entered through the doorway , something horrid caught my sight . It was Jess ... but her body was mangled , and bloody . The poor girl’s name tag was blurred , and in blood , the mirror spelled out , “ You’re Next , Jewel . ” I immediately left the game , and convinced myself that this was all ( uGh I’m deleting this story feel free to )